Brisingamen
by Onigiri-Love
Summary: House receives a peculiar package, with an even more peculiar antique necklace inside. When he begins wearing the necklace to work, no man or God can resist his charms. Could such a thing help him acquire what he most desires? Slash, HW
1. Prologue

**Title: Brisingamen**

**Pairing:** House/Wilson, vague House/Chase, House/Foreman, House/random male patients

**Spoilers:** General spoilers for all episodes up to, but not including, 'No Reason'. Possible vague references to season 3, but only noticeable if you've seen the episode/s and are taken out of context.

**Summary:** House receives a peculiar package, with an even more peculiar antique necklace inside. When he begins wearing the necklace to work, no man or God can resist his charms. Could such a thing help him acquire what he most desires?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD. I make no profit from this.

**Notes:** I was greatly inspired by the fan-fiction Decameron by livejournal user nakannalee when writing this. It got me to thinking about other 'enchanted' stones and items in mythologies and history. Kudos to anyone that figures it out before Chapter 4. ;)

Another side note; I haven't written any fan-fiction in years. I honestly don't even think I'm that wonderful of a writer, but this idea just popped into my head and for once I've actually got a plot, for the most part, worked up in my head. Any comments, concrit or tips on writing would be greatly appreciated and I merely ask that everyone be patient with me.

**Prologue – The Package**

The package was delivered by mistake to his townhouse two weeks ago. Or he thought, for certain that it was sent there by mistake. The name 'J. House' had been written in wiry cursive on the box and without a To or From address. He was tempted to open the package back then, simply thinking that someone had mistaken the 'G' of his name for a 'J' instead. Quite understandable since they both sound alike. The lack of return address, however, was a bit disconcerting and he had decided, instead, to call UPS and have them take the package back.

Now he sat on his couch eying the mysterious package. The doorbell had rung only 2 minutes ago and on his doorstep rested the same package from two weeks ago. He had bent awkwardly down to retrieve it and had placed it on the coffee table.

He continued to stare at the package, as if it would leap up and begin explaining itself for being delivered, now twice, to his home. He reached forward and grabbed the package, running a thumb across the letter 'J'. He grabbed a corner of the brown masking tape, keeping the top flaps of the box closed, and pulled it off. Slowly, he peeled the flaps back and peered inside the box. It was filled with shredded newspaper. Some of the paper pieces were yellowing with age, while some seemed to have been recently added to further assure protection during the box's travels.

He ruffled a finger through the paper and uncovered something glittering brightly off the lights. He dug his fingers deeper through the paper, grabbed at something smooth and slowly pulled it from the box. Paper flitted down and back into the box as he pulled smooth and intricately crafted necklace from the box. Several jewels were strung across a gold necklace. The jewels, bright amber, glimmered and seem to catch the light at just the right angles.

"A piece of antique jewelry." House huffed out loud.

With the package and necklace in hand, he got up and hobbled over to his garbage can and tossed the box. He held the necklace up once more to the light, before pocketing it in his jacket.


	2. Just Can't Resist You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD. I make no profit from this.  
**Notes:** This chapter is a bit longer then the prologue. I'm surprised to have made it even this far on chapters. Again, concrit is appreciated and any tips to better my writing will be highly considered.

**Chapter 2 – Just Can't Resist You**

"I have a case for you House." Cuddy said.

She strolled over from the front desk of the corridor of Princteon-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. House moved the strap of his blue backpack further up his shoulder as he paused several feet away from her.

"I barely make two steps into the hospital and you're already harping on me to do my job?" House asked.

Cuddy ignored the question as she held out the manila folder. House snatched it with his left hand and eyed her for only a second, before she began to speak again.

"Marcus Sornet. 35 year old male who was admitted early this morning, complaining of bad chest pains, shortness of breath and nausea. Within 30 minutes, he had a massive heart attack. His previous medical records state he's had one smaller heart attack a year ago and a larger one a month after it which he had coronary artery bypass surgery for. He's in a critical, but stable condition right now."

House, exuberantly, rolled his eyes and let a puff of air escape through his pierced lips, "Severe coronary artery disease. He'll be in need of a heart transplant. Bor-ing!"

Cuddy worried her bottom lip. She needed him on this case, no matter how diagnostically boring it might be. She sighed and rubbed a finger over her temple. She would have to resort to some old trickery here.

"Please House," Cuddy pleaded, "He's an old friend from college and I promised him the best care while here."

"Oh-ho-ho!" House waggled a finger at her and sneered, "Someone's taken hints from Wilson. I'm not falling for that line."

"Then do it because I'm your boss and I'm telling you to."

"What are you going to do? Fire me?" House bite down on his knuckles and gave a fake, scared look. Then, as if struck by divine inspiration, removed his hand from his mouth. "Oh wait! I have tenure. You can't. I think we've had this conversation before."

Cuddy looked up with an exasperated look and slapped her arms down to her sides. She didn't know what other tactic to possibly use to get him to take this case.

House was about to toss the folder back to her, but not before eying it thoughtfully. His gaze lifted back up to Cuddy and searched over her face. She was awful persistent for him to take this case that even she seemed to know was simple and diagnostically boring.

He smirked and began walking towards the elevator, folder still in hand. Cuddy watched after him for a second before stepping up to his retreating form.

"You're taking the case?" she asked. Hopefulness was lined in her voice.

"Yup," he threw over his shoulder.

"You found something interesting enough with it to grab your attention?"

"Nope. I find your persistence in my taking the case interesting."

Smirking, he pressed the up button on the elevator with the rubber-tipped end of his cane and waited for the elevator to open for him. Cuddy, merely shook her head, a slight smile gracing her features. She started to head back for own office as the doors of the elevator opened.

House, smirk still plastered on his face, began to move forward through the doors as a young male intern came out. The man eyed House's smirk for a second, before winking and heading out the elevator.

House cocked his head slightly at the gesture, but merely shook it off as he hobbled into the closing doors of the elevator and hit the button for his floor.

-

"New case my pretties," House said.

He tossed the case file onto the table, Cameron quickly pulling her coffee mug out of it's path. Chase lifted his gaze from the crossword he had been working on, quickly closing the book and placing it on the table, his attention belonging souly to the man who'd just entered diagnostics. Foreman stood by the counter, sipping at his coffee and peering over the edge of it at House.

"Perform the usual blood tests and a CT scan." House said, "If nothing conclusive shows, put him in for a coronary angiogram."

"Wait, no differential diagnosis?" Cameron questioned as she began to open the file.

"We don't need a differential if he knows what the patient has." Chase smiled softly up at House. "It's obvious that House knows what the patient has."

House made his way over to the coffee maker, pulling his red mug out of the shelf and filling it. He rummaged around the small tray for a packet of sugar.

"Course I know," House ripped the top of the packet of sugar off with his teeth and poured it in. "It's basically written out in the case file."

Cameron skimmed quickly over the list of symptoms on the paper in the manila folder, "Coronary Artery Disease. He had a heart attack 30 minutes after being admitted to the hospital this morning. And over a year ago he had two other heart attacks that required him to have bypass surgery."

"Yup. Easy. We should probably get him on a donor list soon then."

"Why did you take such an easy case House?" Foreman questioned.

"Because every once in awhile I feel the need to do something good for someone who doesn't deserve it." House said as he downed the last few swallows of his coffee. "At least someone who doesn't deserve it coming from me."

Foreman gave an almost soft smile and placed an arm on House's shoulder. House shoulders tightened slightly at the unexpected gesture and before he got a chance to shrug himself away from the evasion of his personal space, he had lifted his hand off his shoulder and began heading towards the doors of the lounge.

"That's very kind of you House. I'll get to work on those tests." Foreman smiled over his shoulder. He pushed open the door and then looked back at the slightly stricken Cameron and almost fuming Chase. "You guys coming? I'm not doing these tests all by myself."

Cameron and Chase quickly gathered themselves and rushed out the door after Foreman. During this, House had merely stared at the odd spectacle that had been performed in front of his eyes. He was reminded of one of those weird circus side-shows. The ones where the sad looking clown did some odd, simple gesture and walked quietly off stage afterwards, as if he had expected that his show would not receive an applause.


	3. Odd Duck Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD. I make no profit from this.**  
Notes: **I don't pretend to know medical terminology. I know little to nothing about anything in the medical field. I did research, as much as I could off the Internet, for illness/es that appear in this story, but I'm sure some of what I say might and will be off base. If anyone sees a mistake on anything medical, let me know, so I can, hopefully, go back with little trouble and fix the problem. That way I can make it a bit more realistic.

**Chapter 3 – Odd Duck Out**

House, quickly made his way to his office and sat down in the chair behind his desk. He placed his fingers at the edge of his desk and stared at them for a moment. The exchange between the ducklings and himself in the lounge had been odd. Foreman rarely showed kindness towards House. He had been a large, kind black bear when he complimented House on taking the case.

He would have laughed in Foreman's face and made a sarcastic remark back if he had only acted the part to get in his face about taking a case with no puzzle involved. His expressions never lied. He hadn't looked like he was being cocky or stuck up in the face of his boss. He actually sounded... Sincere with his comment.

And Chase had looked like he was going to blow a gasket at Foreman's own little show of softness towards House. The Australian acted like a hormonal teenage girl as he had left the lounge with the others.

House frowned slightly as the side of his coat shifted and he realized the unusual weigh down of his left-side jacket pocket. He fished a hand down beneath the folds of fabric and pulled out the amber necklace. He had put the necklace there the night before and only now remembered it's presence. He grasped the gold string and amber jewels in his palm. Watching as light trickled and danced off of the shiny material.

His eyes raised as he heard the opening of the glass door of his office and watched as Dr. James Wilson walked in. Wilson raised a hand in a small wave before making his way to the chair in front of the desk and taking a seat.

"The ducklings were odd today." House stilled eyed the piece of jewelry as he talked. "Well, actually two ducklings. Cameron was still her pugnacious cute little self."

"Were they.. Odder then usual?" Wilson asked.

House preceded to tell Wilson about Foreman's little show of appreciation and affection. Then went on about Chase's reaction, using a metaphor that went along the lines of 'he acted like a pit bull after his owner decided to get a cat'.

"Maybe they just can't resist your charm?" Wilson mocked with a laugh.

"They acted more like they wanted to get down my pants." House said. He scrunched up his face like a little kid who had been told one too many horror stories from his mom about older men and their perverted ways.

"Who doesn't?"

House smirked at this comment, realizing it as their usual silly, sexual banter. "Everyone in this hospital except for coma guy, but I'm sure once he wakes up and gets a look at my good-looking, muscular body he'll want me too!"

Wilson gave a small laugh at this and House couldn't help but notice the subtle twinkle his eyes gave. Something pulled slightly at his stomach, but before he had time to analyze it Wilson had inquired about the necklace, currently dangling out of the palm of his hand.

House began telling him of the strange package he received two weeks ago and how it had appeared back on his doorstep last night after he had returned it to the Post Office. He explained the misspelling of his name on the package.

"What sort of good name starts with J anyways?" House asks. "Jay, Jacob, Jared, Jake, Johnathan..."

"James?" Wilson ask with a raise of his eyebrows.

"My point exactly. What sort of good name starts with J anyways?"

Wilson merely shrugged as he plastered a stupid grin across his face. After only a moment, he turns the conversation around. "So, I heard you took a 'boring' case from Cuddy this morning."

"Yup. Guy has heart issues. I'm having the ducklings run tests just to make sure. He'll need a heart transplant." House said as he began rolling the necklace through his fingers.

"You don't know that yet though. Not until the tests return."

"Didn't you hear? I'm God. I know everything. Coronary Artery Disease fo'sure man!"

"If you know what it is, then why are you taking the case?"

"Cuddy was persistent enough to make me realize that saving this young man's life is _way_ more important then solving some puzzle that'll, in turn, save someone's life. I figure this way is easier and I still get to save another pathetic soul who will, once again, walk the Earth."

Wilson merely shook his head and gave up, for the moment, at getting a straight answer about it from House. Instead his gaze returned to House, as the man held the necklace back up to the light to inspect it.

It was an odd necklace really. Almost Victorian looking, but still held a certain luster that made the piece appealing. _It'll match with nothing in my wardrobe,_ House thought sardonically. The necklace would stand out too much against any material worn. Even the flashiest of Hollywoodland gold dresses would pale in comparison to the odd jewelry.

House's eyes looked back into Wilson's and he leered provocatively. "Though, it is _quite_ beautiful isn't it?"

Wilson glanced down to check his watch and rose out of his chair. He gave a bright smile as he began to exit through the front glass door. "Not quite as beautiful as the one who's wearing it."

House gaped as Wilson went through the door and turned down the hall to head to his office.


	4. Frejya

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD. I make no profit from this.

**Notes:** I actually planned on having this chapter be a bit shorter. I went into more introspection with House then I had originally intended. I usually don't do so good at the introspection stuff. My writing is more plot and action driven, then the thoughts and feelings behind it all.

I'm trying to keep a buffer of at least two chapters, so if I get a bit of writer's block I'll still have a little something to post. At this point, at least chapter five and six are done and when I have the seventh written, I'll post five. It'll go like that until I get closer to the ending.

**Edit 9/23/06: **I changed the paragraph right before House leaves the hospital. What Cameron says, I realized, conflicts with a conversation in a later chapter. Plus, it made the plot move along too fast for what I have planned. It's been changed now.

**Chapter 4 – Freyja**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. House remained locked in his office with the curtains drawn. Only opening the door to let Cameron in when the test results had come back and the patient was put on the donor list for a heart.

He skipped lunch and stayed to the confines of his office. Rolling one of the oversize, colorful tennis balls back and forth against his palms. The strange behavior of Foreman and Chase had merely been shrugged off, until Wilson had shown the same behavior. He wondered if they were connected. If this was some sort of plot that the ducklings and Wilson had devised to throw him off or if, perhaps, they had lost some sort of bet.

As he delved further into the churning thoughts in his head, he realized that Wilson and the others weren't the only ones to have acted strangely flirtatious at him. The intern that had exited the elevator before he had gotten on had winked at him. That took away the connection between them, since the intern was someone he had never seen before.

Cuddy and Cameron hadn't acted any differently then they normally did. Except for Cuddy pushing him to take a boring case, there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. Cuddy's reasoning for wanting him to take the case was still a mystery, but he figured it was unrelated.

So far, he had only noticed the flirtatious remarks and shy looks from males at the hospital. The attention was odd, coming from his ducklings. Well, odd coming from his _male_ ducklings. He always found it annoying when Cameron made the googly round eyes and aimed them at him. It was also worth a chuckle watching Foreman get soft around him and for Chase to blush all the reds of a sunset.

It had given shivers down his spine when Wilson had pulled out his best 'I'm-currently-single-and-flirting-with-all-the-nurses-in-the-oncology-ward' smile and aimed it at him. It wasn't the creepy crawly shivers you get when you know something is just wrong. It wasn't wrong. It was... charming. Something fluttered in his stomach as he recalled the smile that had spread across Wilson's face as he had departed his office. That was hours ago and House could still feel his heart skip a beat.

House had batted the idea around of Wilson being something more then just a confidant, conspirator and best friend before. The ideas never got very far. Like many people, he was just as afraid of change as the next. Wilson was one of the very few constants in his life and he wouldn't risk the normalcy between them for a far shot at something more.

At five, House pulled his Vicodin from his pocket, his fingers slipping against the the cool-to-the-touch gems of the necklace. He opened the lid and popped one of the pills, gathered his things and made a hasty retreat through the front door of his office. He was stopped shortly down the hall by only Cameron who merely reported that their patient was still in a stable condition. House nodded at her and told her to page him if anything changed drastically with the patient. He then headed out the front corridor of the hospital and out to his death-on-wheels motorbike.

-

As soon as House made it into his home, he dropped his backpack on the couch and made a beeline for his computer. Watching quietly as it hummed to life, he logged in and brought up a browser window and began his search.

The flirting from his co-workers had begun after he had the necklace in his possession and, though he thought it to be a waste of time and practically impossible, he searched the Internet looking for the necklace. He wanted to kick himself for even thinking that this necklace could have some mesmerizing power over the same sex. He didn't believe in myths or in magical-somethings that could hypnotize people into thinking you were sexy. Things like that couldn't be physically proved and when they were, there was a reasonable explanation behind it.

Within an hour, he had looked up everything from 'antique amber necklace' to 'old, shitty piece of amber colored jewelry with magic powers' in Google's wonderful search engine. He ventured to other obscure search engines entering the same thing or variations of, but he hadn't even come across a vague reference or picture to the necklace he had.

It wasn't until he hopped onto Wikipedia that he got an answer. In it's search box, he typed in 'amber necklace' and though it didn't give him a definitive answer, he was given several other links that mentioned an amber necklace in it's explanation.

He clicked on the first one and was surprised to see a picture of a beautiful goddess and the amber colored necklace on the page.

_**Brisingamen** is said to be the (principally amber) necklace of the goddess Freyja from Norse Mythology. When she wore it no man or god could withstand her charms..._

House skimmed the rest of the article on the necklace. Broadening his search to the mythology surrounding the item. He smirked at the thought of Freyja having to sleep with four dwarves just to obtain the necklace from them.

He bookmarked the page, closed the window and shut down the machine. Grabbing for his cane, he made his way over to the couch and flopped down onto the worn leather. Reaching down to the coffee table, he snatched the remote and channel surfed until he stopped at some light night rerun of an old British comedy and then muted the TV.

He sat back into the cushions of the couch and smirked to himself. If he had not seen the effects himself, he would never have believed he was in possession of such a necklace. It explained the lovey-dubey remarks and 'I-want-to-get-down-your-pants' eye stares he had been receiving from the male populous all day. Considering that he'd only ran into four of those males today, the legend behind the necklace did seem to explain those four males' behaviors.

He would be having fun running into the rest of them tomorrow.

**End Notes: **Wikipedia page that House was looking at this chapter can be found here:

http/ en dot wikipedia dot org/ wiki / Brisingamen

You'll have to do the usual editing of the link. I'll probably post the link up on my profile as well. Under a resources section or such.


	5. Taking Advantage of the Situation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD. I make no profit from this.

**Notes:** Oh wow, I'm really getting along on these chapters! At this point House starts experimenting with the necklace. This is also where my own interpretation of the extent of the necklace's powers start. There's nothing very concrete about how exactly the necklace worked in Norse Mythology, so much of it is my own take on things.

**Chapter 5 – Taking Advantage of the Situation**

House's face was plastered with a sinister grin as he entered the busy clinic. If Cuddy had been there to see the look he eyed the waiting patients with, she would have known something was up with him being there for clinic so early on a Friday morning.

He strolled up to the counter and grabbed a patient file from the basket, making sure it was a male patient, and hollered the name into the crowd. "Micheal Stone! Exam Room 1!"

A tall man in his late twenties staggered up from one of the waiting room benches and followed House into the exam room. House let the flushed-face man in first and tightly closed the door behind him as he motioned for the patient to hop up onto the exam table.

"Hello, I'm Dr. House. What seems to be your problem today Micheal?" House said as he took a seat on the black cushioned stool in front of the table.

"My throat feels swollen." Micheal said in an audibly scratchy voice. He rubbed at his throat as he spoke. "It's been this way since Tuesday."

"Hmm, that's no good." House said with fake sympathy. He stood up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Has there been any other symptoms you're feeling. Fever, stuffy nose, watery eyes or a headache?"

Micheal skin turned, if even at all possible, more flushed and he quickly nodded and babbled. "All of those."

House patted his shoulder and smiled softly. "You just have some hay fever. It should ride itself out shortly, so no need to put you on any medication."

The patient sniffled and rubbed at a watery eye before speaking. "No medication? Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Micheal scrunched up his shoulders and in a shy voice said, "Oh, I-i-i don't think you'd lie, Dr. House." He scratched at a spot at his cheek. "Um, I just thought I could get some medicine to... Make the symptoms lessstrong..."

House put on his best emmy-winning smile and said, "Believe me. Seeing me is the best medicine you could ever have." With another pat on the shoulder, he sent the enamored patient out of the exam room and called for his next victim.

-

After an hour and a half of seeing how well he could talk his way out of handing out pills to sniffling men and avoiding prostate exams, House had enough with the clinic scene and headed back to the front desk to record his hours and check out. At the desk was a handsome looking male nurse and House inwardly grinned as he turned towards the nurse.

"Hi there." House said. He let a smirk grace his lips as he spoke again. "I think I've seen you around before."

The male nurse turned to House and gave him a large smile. "You probably saw me attending to one of your patients once." His eyes seemed to glaze over with pleasure. "I'm happy you remember seeing me."

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" House leered. "With a face as handsome as yours, no one could ever forget you."

The nurse blushed and was about to thank House for the compliment when Cuddy came up to House and gave him a reproachful look. Cuddy had eyed House moments before as he came out of the exam room and already had a feeling he was up to something, what with being in the clinic this early on Friday. When she caught him chatting idly with a nurse, her head spun and she quickly left her office to see what he was up to.

House shot the nurse an almost apologetic look, as the man left to continue his duties. He then turned back to Cuddy and stared at her as if to say 'How dare you interrupt my conversation'.

"Was that nurse just smiling, laughing and seeming to have a fairly nice and civil conversation with you" Cuddy asked.

"I believe it's called 'flirting' Dr. Cuddy." House sneered.

"Flirting?" Cuddy looked taken aback and at the least skeptical. "A _male_ nurse was 'flirting' with you?"

"What? You don't believe that young, handsome men can be attracted to older, wiser men? That's very sexist of you Cuddy."

"That nurse is engaged."

"Oh dear! I had no idea!" House cried, looking absolutely stunned by the news. "He seemed so nice. I honestly thought he just wanted to be my friend, not get into my pants. I'll make sure to tell him next time that I won't help him cheat on his boyfriend."

"He's engaged with a woman, House."

House audibly gasped at this. "Well, I can't help it if no man or _God _can resist my charms!"

House threw Cuddy a flagitious smirk as he finished signing off on his hours and headed up to diagnostics.


End file.
